Shadow Hunters: The Next Phase
by BellaCullen554
Summary: after Jace leaves, Clary can't deal with the sadness so she leaves the institution, five weeks later she returns stronger and braver to find out that the Issy and Alec have a plan to get Jace back that involves some training. Alec and Clary bond a lot and when Jace finds out about this he isn't to happy. better then it sounds, new chapter everyday.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Shadow Hunters or any of the characters :(**

 **Shadow Hunters: The next phase**

 **chapter 1**

 **CPOV:**

I stare at the place I've missed so much over the past couple of weeks, the institution. After Jace left I felt so angry at him for leaving us. For leaving me. It was all to much so I left for 5 weeks, I trained, got stronger and tried to track him down a couple of times with no luck, I missed everyone but I still kept in touch with them and now it's time to come back. Walking up the stairs I start feeling anxious but quickly push it aside. When I step in I instantly feel at home, Issy sees me and gives me a hug and squeezes me so hard I can barley breath.

"Issy put her down she can't breath" said the amused voice of Simon

I hug him as well and it feels so good to finally be home

"hey guys I've missed you so much" I say as Alec comes in and I surprise myself when I hug him , we sort of bonded a bit for the week I stayed after Jace left but, I'm not sure where our friendship stands now. oh well he's hugging me back so I guess that's good.

"we missed you to C" Issy said and I instantly felt bad for leaving them, I mean sure I loved Jace even if he was my bother but these guys, they knew him so much longer.

"I'm um... sorry that I just left I know you guys must have had a hard time to.." I say with regret in my voice

"yeh well don't worry about it we all have our ways of... dealing with it" Issy said with a sad smile

"but we do have a plan to get him" Alec piped up

"what!? what is it!?" I exclaimed excitedly

"Well we think that they're planning an attack in a month so we've been training and we have a plan. while everybody is fighting for the mortal cup, we use that as a distraction to plant a camera and tracking device in the hover craft they use to get here" Alec explained

"that's great!" I exclaimed

"well we start training tomorrow" said Issy with a determined grin

For training I was paired with Alec and I was exited as I have learnt some new moves over the past five weeks.

"okay, so first we're gonna just fight normally with swords, this might come in handy when you're fighting valentines servants as they are specially trained in this, and don't worry i'll go easy" says Alec with a smirk.

"hey I've been training" I retort

"yeh, okay then" Alec says with amusement, fine he will see

we set ourselves up In position and I count to three, when I say three he pounces at me unexpectedly and I dodge him just in time, he quickly gets up holding his fake sword and I duck when he swings then aim for his legs, which he jumps over. instead of getting up I roll under him and try to hit his back, he spins and blocks it just in time knocking my fake sword out of my hand and smirks thinking he's won. I let him pin me underneath him and when he goes to 'stab' me I grab his fake sword and using a lot of strength turn us over so I'm on top. Before he gets a chance to react I gently poke the sword into his chest.

"told you I've been training' I say then walk of leaving him dumbfounded

 **hey guys I know this chapter isn't that long and not the best but it gets better I promise, I have a plan ;) thanks for reading next chapter will be up tomorrow-27/9/16**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Shadow Hunters or it's characters :(**

 **Shadow Hunters The Next Phase**

 **Chapter 2**

 **APOV**

"Magnus I have to go I'm gonna be late for training!" I say in annoyance

"oh training with Clairy" he replies in an accusing voice

"don't bring her into this, look I have to go I'll see you later" I say with a sigh. He thinks I'm not gay anymore because while Clairy was away I missed her a little, and apparently I've been 'checking out girls everywhere I go.' Honestly we've been over this one hundred times and it's confusing me.

when I walk in to the training room Clairy was hitting a punching bag and she looks different from a month ago, healthier and stronger, I guess she had been training I wonder who with?

"hey, you're late" she says when she notices me

"yeh sorry" I say not really in the mood to explain

"it's ok" she replies

as I walk over to the weapons I realise how different our relationship is from when we first met, back then I didn't know her, I didn't trust her but now I do because she could have gone with valentine, but she didn't and now, I don't know I just feel like I can trust her.

"so today were just gonna so the same as yesterday" I say still in no mood to be here

"what the same thing that happened when I whipped your ass" she says smugly

"the one where I let you whip my ass because I felt bad" I said with a small laugh

"yeh okay" she sarcastically replies as she rolls her eyes

I grab a fake sword, which is just a wooden stick, get into position and count to three. when I'm done I swing at her legs, an attempt to know her down, she sees this coming and jumps then blocks my next swing aiming for her stomach, she swings for me and I roll under her 'sword' and pull her leg causing her to fall I roll on top of her with a little to much force, our faces our so close together, and for a moment I'm breathless.

"Hey Jace I jus..." we both look up and see Magnus standing in the doorway "oh umm..never..never mind" he rushes out the room.

"Magnus wait" I say rushing out of the room after getting of Clairy

 _the next day_

 **CPOV**

On my way to training Simon runs up to me with a smile that takes up most of his face.

"Clairy!" he exclaims "Clairy guess what!"

"judging from the slime on your face I'm guessing that either the new season of the walking dead has come out or the new shipment of blood has come in"

"neither, well actually the new season of the walking dead has come out, but that's not it." he gushes

"Simon tell me" I say

"I asked out this girl at the hotel and she said yes!"

"yayyy! Well you'll have to tell me about her later because I'm late for training with Alec" I say

"ok bye"

I walk in to training and Alec is sat there looking annoyed.

"you're late" he says coldly

"sorry I was on may way, and then Simon started telling me abou..."

"look I don't care about your excuses, don't be late again" he cut me off

I give him a look that says 'what the hell' but he ignores me and tells me were going to be using the machines to build strength. I don't object because I'm quite pissed of at him for the way he's treating me. I start lifting some weights while he goes to the pull up bar. we do this for the next half hour in tense silence, when I go to move to the next machine, I accidently drop a dumbbell and it narrowly misses my foot.

"BE CAREFUL!" Alec shouts at me

"sorry" I say sarcastically

"yeh well you should be"

"ok enough, what the hell is your problem I thought we were past you hating me" I say in a raised voice

he stands there in silence for a minute. "I never hated you" he says, his voice calmer. I raise my eyebrow questioning his actions. " I just didn't trust you" he finishes

"ok, and I get that but that's past tense, why are you acting like this now?" I question

he sighs "I'm sorry.. I just had a bad day yesterday"

"care to elaborate?" I ask genuinely concerned

"Magnus broke up with me, he.. thinks I'm straight. We've been fighting all this time you've been gone and, and when he saw us so close yesterday he.. assumed the worst." he said sadly

suddenly I felt guilty. Guilty that I hadn't been there for him and for in training I knew we got a little close but I didn't think anything of it." I'm really sorry" I say genuinely.

""it's not your fault I just, I don't know, maybe I should just go and apologise,feel bad for him you know" he sighs

"look Alec.. if you're gonna apologise, make sure you do it for yourself, make sure it's what you want, you've done enough for everyone else." I tell him.

"thanks" he smiles at me,then leaves.

 **Hey guys thanks for reading. please review, next chapter up tomorrow-28/9/16 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Shadow Hunters or and characters :(**

 **Shadow Hunters: The Next Phase**

 **Chapter 3**

 **JPOV**

"just put it over there son" Valentine, or should I say my dad, says.

I walk across the room and put the last of the crates in the corner. The last 6 weeks have been surprisingly good, I bonded with Valentine, who keeps insisting I call him dad, which isn't going to happen. Don't get me wrong, I do like him and we're close, just not that close. We're living out in a huge mansion, but when we get the mortal cup, which we have a plan for, we're moving to a much more private location in Berlin. The only thing is we're not just after the mortal cup, we're also getting Clairy. Ah Clairy. She's the only thing I've thought about since I left, other then working. I wonder how she is, What she's doing. I know I'm her brother, but I still love her, just now it has to be in a different way. I frown when I think this while putting the last crate down, Valentine must notice because he ensures me we'll get her back.

"Don't worry son" he says "I want her here just as much as you do."

 _I doubt that_

 **CPOV**

Today were doing group training, where all the pairs come together and train. When I walk in to the main training room I notice Issy in the corner and walk up to her.

"hey C" she says happily

"hi" I reply with a smile

"have you heard about Magnus and Alec?" she says while stretching her legs

"yeh" I answer with a slight frown, feeling guilty for partly being the reason.

"how do you know?" she asks

"errm... well in training he sort of, kind of landedalittletoclosetomyfaceandMagnuswalkedinsoitkindof,sortoflookedbad" I rush out guiltily **(he sort of, kind of landed a little to close to my face and Magnus walked in so it kind of, sort of looked bad)**

"What!?" she exclaims gaining the attention of most people in the room who were stretching and apparently at some point Alec had come in and started, as he was there giving us the same questioning look as all the other people in the room. **(other shadowhunters who are also doing the mission, about 20 of them)**

"shhh" I tell her and sigh "I know, I feel so guilty and we weren't even doing anything" I say in a hushed tone

"hmm sure" she says with an evil smirk

We all sit in a circle and one at a time a pair goes up in the middle to show what they've done, some people have worked on normal fighting, others on hand-to-hand combat, some on archery and so on. I remember the first time I learnt how to use a sword, it was with Jace, i find myself thinking of him and all our memories. I snap out of it when I hear my name.

" Clairy." I snap my head up and find Alec there " we're next" he says, I look in the middle and this pair are fighting with fake swords like we will be doing

"ok thanks" I say and notice my eyes are watery, I quickly wipe the tears threatening to spill away and get up as the pair have finished.

Alec gives me a look that says ' _you ok?'_ so i just nod my head and get into position. When I hear the whistle blow I pounce on Alec, not my usual technique so it takes him by surprise, but not enough surprise as he doges it by a split second, i stand back up quickly only having to duck again when he swings at me. We continue dogging and winging at each other for a bit and eventually he kicks me over and 'stabs' me. I congratulate him and Bane (the trainer) tells us the session is over. I quickly shove my sword back and rush out still thinking about Jace, I mean I loved him, and he just left. All of a sudden my sadness turns to anger and I'm just like I was 6 weeks ago, Lonely, angry and more confused then ever.

 _Later that night..._

I toss and turn through out the night still thinking about Jace, as much as I try to stop I just can't and the pain is so bad I struggle to breathe. I need some fresh air. I get up out of my bed in the institution, my home now, and go to the roof and look over the city, the twinkling lights, it's all like one big diamond. This is where I used to go when I got upset about my mother, who is currently in a different institution. When she woke up I was so happy but then we kept arguing about the rules, she left the next day leaving a note telling us she'll be back soon. I hear footsteps and turn around sharply and relaxed when I saw it was my friend.

"hey, what you doing up here?" Issy questions

"Just thinking" I reply

"are you ok you seemed a little distracted in training today, ohh was it Alec? did his big muscles dazzle you?" she says in a teasing tone.

I give a small laugh "no I just... I can't stop thinking about..him"

"you wanna talk about it?" she says all the teasing gone.

"why did he leave us? I love him and I thought he loved me..I..I just .. it hurts so bad Issy" I start sobbing.

"I know, sweetie, I know" she says enclosing me in a hug a couple of tears trailing down her cheek.

we stand there for a couple of seconds just crying until we hear a door open.

"hey there you guys ar..." Alec says but stops once he sees us " are you two ok? sorry stupid question of course you're not ok" he says making his way over to us.

"we're fine Alec just... having a moment" says Issy. He looks at me for confirmation and I just nod, not trusting myself to speak.

"ok well, I urm have some news" we look at him expectantly " your mothers here." I literally felt my jaw drop.

and then I remembered I have to be strong " then take me to her" I say with my head held up.

they look shocked for a second but recompose themselves " ok" he says

I follow Alec into a room and sit there for a minute on my own. they left so I could have some privacy with my mother, just then she walks in and I take in her appearance, she looks exactly the same a little older, wiser almost.

"hi Clairy" she says giving a slight smile

"hey mum" I say coldy

"look I know your mad bu-" she starts but I cut her of

"mad!?mad!? mom you lied t me for 18 years you told me my dad died, you never told me I had a brother, my whole life is a lie so yeh, I'm a little mad"

"brother?" she questions

"yes, Jace or Johnathon Christopher, JC" I say like it's obvious

"Clairy, you never had a brother"

"yes I did, the baby you thought died, well Valentine took him"

"no you had a sister that died in my arms" she says her voice breaking a little

I stare at her In confusion then realize something. Jace isn't my brother.


	4. Authours Note important

**Authors Note**

 **Hello, just wanted to clear up a few things about reviews and any questions you might have.**

 **\- I know I get Jace and Alec mixed up a lot and I really apologise for that but this is my first fanfic so please bare with me.**

 **-One review says Alec is gay and I know that, however in this fan fiction he isn't, but I have a reason for why he dated Magnus which you will find out soon.**

 **-So far the chapters have been long but not that long, don't worry I'm working on that and also playing around with some ideas of plot twists and such like chapter 3.**

 **I would like to thank everybody who reads this and leaves a review as they really help. So I'm thinking of doing a chapter with an open ending, where you can comment some good ideas for the next chapter, so leave a review if you want to do that and I'll give full credits, but if not then that's fine. Thanks for reading, next chapter up tomorrow :).**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while, my internet has been down so I'll try and get two chapters up tonight :) Still don't own Shadow Hunters or any characters.**

 **Shadow Hunters; The Next Phase**

 **Chapter 4**

 **CPOV**

 _Previously:_

 _"Clairy, you never had a brother."_

 _"Yes I did, the baby you thought died, well Valentine took him"_

 _"No you had a sister that died in my arms" she says her voice breaking a little_

 _I stare at her In confusion then realize something. Jace isn't my brother._

"Y-You're sure? H-h-how do I know you're not lying?!" I accuse.

"Clairy, I know I've lied in the past but I wouldn't lie about this, and I promise if you can just look past this, no more lies" she promises, but I'm not concerned about that right now. Forgetting my mother, I sprint out of the room and eventually find Issy and Alec in the tech room. When they hear me they turn around.

"Hey how did it go?" Issy asks eagerly.

"J-Jace isn't my brother" I rush out.

"WHAT?!" Exclaims a shocked Alec.

"My mother told me I had a sister and that she died in her arms" I tell them, trying to hold back my tears.

"How do you know that isn't a lie?"

"Issy!" Alec hisses at his sister.

"Sorry, Sorry C, it's just so much to take in" she apologises.

"It's fine, I thought the same thing, but why would she lie about this?" I ask, still confused.

"I guess she wouldn't" sighs Issy. "I've got to go report this." She tells us, then gives Alec a small nod goodbye and leaves.

"You ok?" Alec asks me.

"I'm angry at Valentine for taking Jace, I'm angry at him for tricking us, but mostly, I'm hurt Jace left us" I tell him still holding my tears back.

"I know Clairy, I know but we're going to get him back" he promises me.

"Thanks" I tell him with a smile.

"you're welcome" he says, then wraps his strong arms around me, I feel safe in his arms and his words give me a little hope.

I give him a smile and we go to our rooms.

 **APOV**

As I'm lying in bed, I can't stop thinking about the fact that Jace isn't Clairies brother, what does this mean for them, will they get back together? Ugh why do I care, I mean I know I bonded with her but I'm gay right? Of course I am, I think. Ugh this is so confusing, I need to get out of here. I decide to go to the roof, a place I know Clary likes to go and think, to figure things out. When I eventually get there, walk to the edge of the roof, sit down and look out to the city, now I know why Clairy comes here, it's so beautiful. The twinkling lights of the city, the stars and the moon shining like a diamond, and the lake glistening in the night.

"Couldn't sleep either?" I turn around and find Clairy walking over to me.

"No, not really" I answer hoping she doesn't ask why.

"why not?" _crap_.

"I'm just thinking about what Magnus said, about me not being gay." I tell her trying not to sound guilty.

"Alec do you remember how you felt when your parents pushed you around?" She asks me and I nod, "well maybe you dated Magnus so you could do something for yourself, you know, stand up to your parents, push their feelings aside and put your own first." She tells me.

"So you're saying I'm selfish?" I ask her, hoping she doesn't think I am.

"I'm not saying you're selfish, you're actually one of the most selfless people I've ever met, I'm just saying, you don't do enough for yourself, sometimes you need to think about your own feelings, I'm also not telling you to be selfish, but to let yourself be happy every once in a while" she tells me with a smile.

"You know you're really amazing" I tell her, because it's the truth, and she's right I do need to let myself be happy.

"Thanks but I'm just telling you what everyone thinks" she says with a small laugh. We stare out at the beautiful city in silence for a while, then I realise how late it is.

"Clairy" I say

"yeh"

"thanks"

"you're welcome."

"Well it's getting late we should probably go to bed" I say as I get up.

"I don't want to thoughhh" she whines playfully.

"Well you never were one for rules" I say and we both laugh.

"No I guess not" she replies while getting up.

"Goodnight again Clairy." I say reluctant to leave her as I enjoy her company a lot.

"Goodnight again" she says then kisses me on the cheek and leaves, while I just stand there grinning and holding my cheek.

 **Hey guys, woohoo some Clairy and Alec fluff. Sorry I haven't posted in a while,my internet has been down but I'll make it up to you guys by posting two chapters tomorrow, promise. Thanks for reading and please review :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**don't own Shadow Hunters or any characters :(**

 **Shadow Hunters The Next Phase**

 **Chapter 5**

 **JPOV**

 _3 weeks later_

Tomorrow is the day we're getting Clairy and the mortal cup,They don't know we're coming,but we are and I couldn't be more exited about finally getting her back. Valentine says she might not like it at first, but she'll warm up like I did. I know that at first I really didn't want Valentine to get the mortal cup, but he says he isn't going to use it for evil and I trust him, I mean he is my dad. When I eventually do see Clairy again I don't know what's going to happen, I have loads of questions, has she changed? What has she been doing for 9 weeks? does she have a boyfriend? That thought angers me for some reason, must be the brotherly instincts. Brother. _sigh_.

 **CPOV**

Today is the last day of training and I'm so nervous, what if something goes wrong? ugh I'm stressing to much, I need to leave before I'm late. When I get to training, which is a group training, Bane tells us that we're going to work on our own skills today, and not just fighting skills, other skills like distraction or dodging. I decide to work on my gymnastics when I see a beam in the corner, I used to do cheerleading and gym before all of this Shadow Hunters stuff started, I can use this to dodge and attack. Everybody does their own stuff like archery, knife throwing, some other people work on gymnastics, others get in pairs and do normal fighting and, well , you get the picture. Alec goes up next and does his archery, the holograms of demons, vampires and even some circle shadow hunters show up and he gets them every time. When my name is called I go to the hologram room where Alec just went, he gives me a small nod of what I assume is good luck so I grab a real sword, as I'm not using it on anyone. I start with a back handspring to dodge an arrow shot by a hologram of a circle member then slice it in half when it runs up to me, then I spin around and chop a 'vampire' in half vertically, as I see a line of 5 people ready to throw knives at me, I grab my own throwing knives and go into a round of tuck, dodging them and throwing my own in the process, taking two holograms down, then I do a round of flick and take down the next two. The next one is the hardest as it has a bow and arrow that fires rapidly, to dodge it I go into a round of, flick, flick, tuck, back-full, narrowly missing the last arrow and cut the hologram in half. When I turn around everyone is looking at me with wide eyes, I blush a little and leave the room.

"Ok guys, that was really good, I think every one is ready. Just remember this is a war, lives will be lost and people will be injured, but we are Shadow Hunters, and this is what we do." he tells us with a hint of sadness in his voice. this could be the last time I see all of these people, they're my friends, I mean I'm not as close to them as I am to Alec and Issy. Alec and Issy! Oh no! What if something happens to them, I could barely handle Jace being gone, but Bane is right, we're shadow hunters, this is what we do, I look up to Alec and find him staring at me as if saying goodbye, and I can't even imagine saying goodbye to him.

That night in bed I couldn't sleep, I find this being a regular thing during the past nine weeks all of those times I've gone to the roof. Ah the roof. I climb up the ladders that have become so familiar to me, when I finally get up I see Alec and Issy there hugging and guess that I'm not the only one that's worried, when they break apart and notice me they smile sadly.

"I was just leaving" Issy says and I notice she has tears trailing down her cheek, I hug her and tell her she doesn't have to leave but she tells me she wants to, leaving me and Alec. I go and join him sitting on the edge looking into the city as we've done so many times.

"So, you come here often?" He jokes and we both laugh.

"Do you know why I like this place so much" I ask him

"I guess this is just a really good place to think" he replies.

"Well, yes but it's also just a place where for five minutes all of my problems go away, where I can just forget about all this shadow hunters stuff" I tell him.

"You don't like it?" he asks concerned.

"No, I mean I love being a shadow hunter I just don't like some of the things that come with it."

"Yeh well it's not the easiest thing" He says looking like he's thinking about something.

"No" I sigh after some silence I ask the question that has been bothering me all day, "Alec?"

"Yes?" he asks.

"You remember what Bane said about people dying?" I ask and he nods with sadness in his eyes "You'll be careful right?" he just laughs, "hey it's not funny" I say.

"Clairy, you don't need to worry about me, just worry about yourself." He tells me trying to be reassuring.

"Just promise me you'll be careful"

"I will if you will" he says.

"I promise"

"Me to" he replies, we lock pinkies and I feel a little better about it, but not completely. " So, how do you feel about tomorrow, apart from worried?" he asks

I ponder on this for a while and then answer, "exited." I tell him.

He looks shocked "exited?" he asks

"What did you expect?"

" I'm honestly not sure but I didn't expect 'exited', so why are you 'exited'?" he asks

"I'm exited to kick Valentines but" I explain.

"Clairy you're kidding right?" he asks seriously and I nod, "you can't do that"

"why not?" I ask

"Because you promised me you would be safe and that isn't safe"

"but Alec I-"

"Please?" he asks me in a strained voice.

"Fine" I sigh.

"Promise?"

"I promise" I tell him, not sure weather to keep it. We talk for a while about nothing and for the first time in a while all my stress just fades away, of course it comes back just as quickly when we decide to leave. Before we separate I grab his pinkie and give him a stern look reminding him of our promise.

 _The Next Day_

I wake up early and nervous, but I also feel determined, Valentine took everything away from me, now it's time for revenge. I put my favourite tight leggings on and my black long-sleeved crop top with a slit cut in each side under my ribs, then I put my hair up into a high pony tail and step into my favourite purple boots to go with the purple leather jacket I put on. It's 7:38 am and we're all meeting at 8 so that we can prepare for when they attack. When I get to the front of the institution which is where we'll be fighting, I see everyone there, all dressed up, swords in hands and ready to fight. I walk over to Issy and notice she looks so determined.

"Hey C, ready to kick ass?" she asks cockily.

"Sure am Issy" I reply. Alec comes over and gives Issy a hug.

"Be careful guys" Alec tells us but I can tell he's reminding me of our promise.

"Ok everyone, just remember what we did in training and that if any of you die, you died fighters." He tells us.

Suddenly a wave of air comes rushing over and a hovercraft lands. _it's time._

 **Hey guys thanks for reading! Next chapter up tomorrow please review :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own Shadow Hunters or its characters :(**

 **Shadow Hunters: The Next Phase**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Previously.._

 _"Hey C, ready to kick ass?" she asks cockily._

 _"Sure am Issy" I reply. Alec comes over and gives Issy a hug._

 _"Be careful guys" Alec tells us but I can tell he's reminding me of our promise._

 _"Ok everyone, just remember what we did in training and that if any of you die, you died fighters." He tells us._

 _Suddenly a wave of air comes rushing over and a hovercraft lands. it's time._

 **CPOV** _  
_

As soon as the hovercraft lands about 80 of Valentines shadow hunters come out, we're very outnumbered but i still think we can do this. They charge at us with so much speed they're like blurs, everyone starts fighting and i start slicing my own victims. It's chaos, and just as i thought that three of them surrounded me and all attack me at once, so I jump and do a triple front flip landing on one of them while slicing the other one in half vertically, the last one narrowly doges my swing at comes at me with his own, just as I rolled under his swing I notice I've become quite the target as 2 more men are running towards me. When I get up the three of them are trying to hit me, i block each one swiftly then knock one over from underneath him and stab him, I then turn around, kicking one in the face and cutting the other one in half, giving him no time to get up i stab the other one through the center of his chest. I keep fighting my way through using gymnastics sometimes.

"Clairy, look out!" shouts the voice i know as Issy. I turn around and see a woman about to cut me in half and I roll out of the way, she then knocks my sword out of my had and i reach for my throwing knifes, but not quickly enough as she grabs my knives out from my sides and throws them at me swiftly. I keep rolling out the way, barely missing them, when she uses all of the six knives I get up while she's pulling out her normal sword and punch her face then kick her hand in a successful attempt to knock her sword out of it. With her sword gone we begin fighting, I throw punches which she easily defends and dodges, and when she has the chance she attempts to kick me but i block it. This goes on for about 30 seconds and finally i catch her off guard and kick her face making her fall over, I ponce on top of her and keep punching like there is no tomorrow, but suddenly we flip over and she's got the upper hand, she punches me once and i notice her face is covered in blood, pobably from when i hit her so many times, ooops... . I'm guessing she wants revenge, no surprise there, as she grabs one of my knifes that was lodged in the floor from when she threw it at me. She dangles it over my face in an intimidating way then slices my cheek, i feel a sharp pain but refuse to show it as I struggle to get her off me, but she has me pinned down tightly.

"Valentine said we couldn't kill you, but I can have my fun with you." The lady said i9n a Russian accent. Wait why wouldn't Valentine want me dead? It doesn't matter right now, don't show confusion.

"Go to hell!" I spat in her face.

"Meet you there" she replied in a menacing tone and that was when i suddenly felt the worst pain in my side and realised she tabbed my just below my ribcage. I let out a pained yell, oh hell no, this bitch just made me angry. Suddenly all my adrenaline kicked in and it felt surreal. I flipped us both over ignoring the huge amount of pain in my side and winded her. Wasting no time I stabbed her and rolled off her when I noticed 5 new people running at me, they were quite far away so I picked up two my throwing knives and aimed for two of them and was successful. Then I realised that was probably a really bad idea considering I now have no weapons... well shi- OW they hit me, I should probably stop daydreaming I muse when I realise that they have no weapons as well, I punch the one in front of me then spin around while elbowing the one behind, the other guy punches my lip leaving it throbbing, catching me of guard, but not of guard enough as I duck flowing my instincts when he tries to high kick me, I then punch him over and grab my sword of the floor, which is probably what I should of done in the first place, and push them on top of each other when they get up. I hear a loud cry and notice Alec has been speared in the leg while trying to make his way over to the hover craft, he is now surrounded by 3 men who look eager to stab him. Panic sets in and every thing is going in slow motion, in a rash decision I stab the three men, on top of each other killing all three of them at once and sprint over to where Alec is about to be speared in the heart and grab the spear the older looking one is holding over Alec, so close to his heart and pull it up while spinning him over in the process, he messed with the wrong people.

 **APOV**

We are in battle and the plan is going smoothly. After I shoot an arrow at the person running at me, I decide now is the best time to put the tracker and camera in the hover craft. I start sprinting but on my way over, I see Clairy with a cut on her cheek and a bruise under her eye, she's fighting 3 people at once and I'm not sure if she can handle it, I decide she can and start sprinting back to the hover craft but catch a glimpse of the third guy punching her on her lip, splitting it open and thats enough convincing for me to go over the and beat the crap out of that guy. Just as I turn to sprint to Clairies direction i feel an intense pain in my thigh making me fall over, when I look up there are three men standing over me, one with a bloody spear, which I assume just went through my leg, and two with swords. The older looking man nods at the other two and they pin me down while he holds the spear up so that he can bring it back down to my heart. I know I'm going to die, this is it. I close my eyes and wait for the pain to come, but it never does. I open my eyes to see Clairy there with the man on the end of his own spear, she saved me! I stand up as quick as i can with my leg and join Clairy in her defensive stance against the other two men.

"Go and put the camera in, i'll take care of these two." She says and i hesitate to leave her "GO!" she shouts and I do, knowing she can handle herself. I limp over to the hover craft and set up the camera and tracking device, which takes two minutes, and go as quick as I can back to the door only to find i can't get out?! There's some kind of invincible force and I look out side to realise that the remaining enemy shadowhunters are running back to the hovercraft, but they don't come in this way they go around the back. What? My confusion grows and when I thought my head was about to explode with it I realise that I'm stood on a pressure plate meaning that if i want to leave somebody else has to come in. Crappp!. The countdown begins from 30 for the hover craft to leave and the shadowhunters on my side are shouting at my to get out. I shout back as loud as I can, knowing it will be hard to hear through this invincible force , that it's a trap and i'm stood on a pressure plate. Some people are trying to get through so they can finish Valentines shadowhunters off, but there are shadow guards blocking them. I can see issy trying to get through and Clairy stood there with a look of panic and horror on her face. The countdown gets to 15 seconds and all i can think about is how sorry I am for breaking my promise with Clairy.

 **CPOV**

No no no no no! This can't be happening! Not to Alec. He doesn't deserve to be taken, he never wanted any of this. When the countdown gets to fifteen and I've got over my shock I realise that he doesn't need to be the one to go. I push past one of the guards in front of me and sprint as fast as I can to the hover craft.

 _10_

 _9_

 _8_

 _7_

Nearly there!

 _6_

 _5_

 _4_

When the countdown hits three I jump in the entrance pushing Alec out in the process. I see Alecs horror-stuck face for a split second then the timer hits one and the doors zoom shut. Taking in my surroundings, I can see I'm in a white room with one grey sofa and a grey carpet, apart from the windows that's about it. Windows! I get up using all of my energy and still panting from sprinting so fast, and make my way over to the window hitting it three times in attempts to smash it with no luck.

"Shatterproof." A voice tells me from behind, I turn around and find a man about my age standing there. I sigh and turn around looking out the window seeing nothing but clouds. "I'm gonna need your weapons" he tells me.

"I don't have any" I snap.

"Well then I need to check."He replies in an unfriendly voice. I hold my arms out and he searches me.

"Where are we going?" I ask in a demanding tone.

"We're going to your father" he says. NO! i'm not going back to Valentine and he is not my father! when I realise this i punch the man in the face and start fighting him, when he has me pinned down three other people come rushing in and I feel something being injected into my arm, then everything goes black.

 **Hey guys thanks for reading, please review Next chapter up tomorrow :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm so so sorry I haven't posted in a while but I just found out my auntie is terminally ill and it's just been hard but I promise to try and get some new chapters up:) I don't own Shadow Hunters or any characters :(**

 **Shadow Hunters: The Next Phase**

 **Chapter 7**

 **CPOV**

 _Previously-_

 _"Where are we going?" I ask in a demanding tone._

 _"We're going to your father" he says. NO! I'm not going back to Valentine and he is not my father! when I realise this i punch the man in the face and start fighting him, when he has me pinned down three other people come rushing in and I feel something being injected into my arm, then everything goes black._

I feel a huge throbbing pain in my head and all my muscles ache, I try to streatch my arms, but find they're tied together. My eyes snap open and I find Valentine and Jace with their backs turned to me, suddenly I remember about the fighting and me taking Alec's place. Wait!

"Jace!" I speak my inner thoughts. They both snap their heads around and Jace runs over to hug me. Remembering how much betrayal and hurt he has caused us all and kicked the floor with my tied up legs so that my chair slid back. It wasn't hard to miss the pained expression on his face and I had a slight twinge of guilt.

"Clairy! That's no way to treat your brother" Valentine mock scolds me and I scoff.

"HE. IS. NOT. MY. BROTHER." I spit out at him. His smile falters for a split second, knowing I know the truth, but quickly fixing it while Jace just stands there looking confused.

"My dear, of course he is you-" he begins but I cut him of sharply.

"Really because that isn't what mom said." I retort smugly.

"Well your mother is a lair." He says while coming over to me.

" DO NOT call her a lair!" I snarled at him.

"Why not? She lied to you for eight teen years and I'm the bad guy?" He replies with his own smug smile. Jace is just watching us back and forth like he doesn't know who to beleave.

Anger boils inside me and without thinking I scream at him "YOU ARE LYING!" as soon as I finished the sentence I feel a huge pain on my cheek and realised he punched me.

"Hey, you said she wouldn't get hurt!" Jace defensively says.

"Yes well she needed to be taught some manners." When Valentine says this I spit out a mixture of spit and blood in his direction and it lands on his tie.

"You little-" He starts while getting closer to my face and grabbing my collar, but stops when Jace holds him back.

"She's been hurt enough." He says authoritatively.

"you're right," he says, letting go of my collar. I eye him suspiciously " Jace, please go and get Clairys room ready." This confuses me. Jace gives me one last glance and then leaves.

"Room?" I question.

"Yes, you're living with us now." He says like it's the most obvious things in the world.

I scoff "Not gonna happen."

"Well, you can choose to live in an amazing space, or a... less luxus place ntil you comply" He says menacingly.

I lean closer to his face and reply, "I'd rather die then live with you."

He chuckles lightly "as you wish" he evily replies then kicks my chair over knocking me out.

 **APOV**

 _Tick Tock, Tick Tock,_ I sit in the meeting room waiting for everybody to get here, thoughts of Clairy and how she took my place in the hover craft swirl around in my head, they have been ever since. Why?! WHY?! she didn't deserve that, I should have made sure there were no traps, it's my fault it's all my fault!

"Alec" Issy interrupts my inner monologue "you ok?"

"yeh" I say in a tone that doesn't even convince myself, she gives me a sad smile and then faces forward as the meeting starts.

Bane starts the meeting. "Ok everyone, as we all know 3 days ago Clairy was taken to Valentines hideout." _My fault, my fault, my fault._ "But we do have a plan to get her back." My head snaps up, WHAT? "thanks to Alec we can now track them." _Thanks to me she could be dead._ This idea brings me so much pain, and I question why she has this effect on me.

"how did they know to set up a trap? " Massie, a girl from our institute and on this mission asks the question that probably everybody is thinking.

"Well, we think they set that up for Clairy, when you stepped in to the hovercraft a beep went of in their suits, making me beleave they weren't trying to kill Clairy, but throw her in their and kidnap her."

"What would they want with Clairy?" Issy asks, confused.

"Well, what they wanted with Jace, more people on their side, strong people." He tells us.

"No, Clairy wouldn't betray us like that" I defended her.

"What would happen if she refuses, will they kill her?!" Issy asks in a panic.

"Probably not, she is to powerful to go to waste, but if she does refuse they will probably torture her until she doesn't" Bane tells us.

"So she could be getting tortured as we speak?!" I force out, not wanting to even think about the possibility.

"I'm afraid so." _All my fault, all my fault, all my fault._

 **Hey guys thanks for reading please review! Next chapter up tomorrow :)**


End file.
